


Speeches

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [79]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: “We’ve been married for years and you won’t even help me ____”





	

**“We’ve been married for years and you won’t even help me prepare for a speech** ,” Fili began from in front of the mirror. The floor length object had taken up most of his time as he prepared for the wedding toast that he was to deliver that night for his brother’s wedding. You were busy fixing the braids that your own husband had just spent the last hour and a half messing up. And of course he came away from the sheets looking as immaculate as always.

“I did not realize that I had become your personal critique,” you returned as you struggled to clasp a bead around a braid.

Fili grinned at your reflection beside him in the mirror, and he stepped towards you, the parchment crumpling in his hand as he tugged you close, his arms going around your middle and pulling you into his chest. You giggled as he nuzzled into your neck. “I thought that was why I married you. So you could keep me at my best self.”

“You’re always at your best self. You’re the golden Crown Prince.”

“And you’re my Crown Princess.” You rolled your eyes, but tried once more to squeeze the bead shut. Fili’s hand suddenly appeared over your own, prying your fingers away so that he could lend a hand. “Which is why I need your help on the speech.”

“Nothing has changed since you recited it last night, or the day before, or even the three weeks before that,” you advised. “I have heard it enough to say it in your stead.” Fili met your eyes in the mirror, and your words didn’t seem to reassure him, like you had intended. “It still makes me laugh in all the parts you meant. It’s wonderful, Fee. It’s full of love and laughter. And there is nothing more your brother deserves today.”

The bead clicked into place and Fili’s arms resumed to around your waist. “You truly mean that?”

“I could not be more sincere.” You squirmed slightly as he buried his face in your hair again. “Fee, stop that. Your beard tickles, and we’ve already spent far too much time in here.”

“That is what a husband and wife does. They spend much alone time together.”

“If you get me once more into that bed, and my hair is something I have to do for a third time today, I will petition for a divorce,” you warned. Fili’s head lifted immediately from your neck. “I love you, but we really will be late, and you do not want to be late for your brother’s quite big day.”

He hummed in reluctant agreement. “You still haven’t given me any solid advice for the speech.”

You rolled your eyes. “Put your shoes on.” He let go of you enough to glance down at his feet, where he had his stockings peeking out from his trousers. “And then deliver this speech like it’s the first time you’ve spoken it. With fervor, and love, and all of your usual charming self.”

“And?”

“And show up on time, for Mahal sake,” you teased. You straightened your gown in the mirror, checking to make sure everything was befitting of a princess, before you marched to the door. “Now, get moving or Kili may disown you.”

Fili was following you in an instant, hopping as he tried to pull his boot on, and then as soon as the two of you were in the hallway, snaked an arm around your waist. “But after the wedding, we can escape from the festivities early and return to our room. There’s still more I plan to do to you.”

You tried to hide a smile, but failed as you glanced at him slyly. “Do princes always get what they want?”

“Most of the time, when a stubborn wife grants said prince permission.” Oh, he was a cheeky one. Not as cheeky as your brother, but he certainly picked up a thing or two.

“Then I’ll be sure to fake some drunkenness or an illness so you can drag me away as soon as possible.” He grinned wickedly. “After you give your speech, of course.”

He groaned, as if he had forgotten about the damned speech already. “Yes, love.”


End file.
